random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Survivors
is a Random-ness Wiki original movie by Madi Shinx. Characters *Biggy, a giant centipede. Biggy is very gentle and kind hearted, to the point where he never gets afraid while protecting Fruity and Rodney. *Fruity, an apple. Fruity is very timid and loves writing in a journal. *Rodney, a raccoon. Rodney is very confident, and always likes to lead. Plot The film begins with three best friends, Biggy the centipede, Fruity the apple, and Rodney the raccoon. They are peacefully playing with each other one day, until it rained. Biggy, Fruity, and Rodney all went back to their houses. Several hours later, at their bedtime, the rain was still pouring with no sign of stopping. While the three friends were sleeping, their houses were destroyed by the flooding, and the beds floated out of the house. In the morning, the three friends realized that the neighborhood was destroyed and suddenly spot a boat. The three friends know that they could go to a safe place out of the hurricane. The three friends get supplies and get onto the boat, thus beginning their journey. On their journey, the three friends were getting hungry, so they split up one of three peanut butter and jelly sandwich between them. Then, the three friends tell stories about their life, when suddenly, Biggy had to go to the bathroom. When Biggy finishes up, he realizes that he does not have toilet paper, so Rodney tears a sheet out of Fruity’s notebook as a substitute. That night, the three friends huddle with each other and Biggy tells them words of hope he told his relatives, “Even if one of us gets lost, we’ll never forget each other.” The next day, they find a dead fish in their boat. At first, they do not want to eat the fish, but then they cook and eat the fish. They then meet Allred and Melton, two snails on a boat, and the two snails tell them that they were also escaping from the hurricane after the underground had too much water. The three friends and two snails became fast friends. The three friends tell the two snails their words of hope. Then, the two snails got hungry, so the three friends gave them small pieces of their peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Later that night, the hurricane had worsened, and it is revealed that a tornado was in the hurricane. Biggy stood behind his friends and protected them. The three friends and two snails fought with the hurricane, but while Rodney, Fruity, and the two snails made it to a hurricane and tornado shelter, Biggy was sucked away by the tornado, shouting that even if he gets lost, he will never forget them. After the tornado and hurricane subsided, everyone was rescued by many rescue helicopters, and they found Biggy, with a cracked head, unconscious. When they (except Biggy, being taken to a hospital) go home, they get new homes and were seen on many talk shows and news reports, and shortly after, it is revealed that Biggy had died from his injury. Fruity, Rodney, and the two snails write a book about their adventure and dedicate it to Biggy. Script /Transcript/ Category:Pages by Madi Shinx Category:Random Works! Category:Movies